


Kinktober Day 23 - Being Serviced

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Being Serviced, Blow Jobs, Collars, Deepthroating, Master/Pet, Other, Smut, dom!felix, im so sorry, sub!Reader, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “I think I need some relief.” he said as he sat down on the couch."Yes Master." you responded as he tugged your leash until you were kneeling on the floor between his legs. He reached down and hooked a finger into your collar, pulling you by the neck until your face was directly in front of his crotch.“Come on, get to work.” he encouraged.





	Kinktober Day 23 - Being Serviced

Felix smiled at you as he walked in the door, you were waiting for him like he had taught you, on your knees with the end of the leash attached to your collar held gently between your teeth. He slipped his shoes off with a sigh and dropped his bag on the ground before reaching down and taking the leash from your mouth. “I’ve had a long day, pup.” he said, giving your leash a gentle tug, signaling for you to crawl behind him as he walked. You did so obediently, he walked slowly so it wasn’t too difficult to keep up with him, “I think I need some relief.” he said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yes Master." you responded as he tugged your leash until you were kneeling on the floor between his legs. He reached down and hooked a finger into your collar, pulling you by the neck until your face was directly in front of his crotch.  
  
“Come on, get to work.” he encouraged, letting go of your collar to reach into his pocket and pull out his phone to start scrolling through Instagram. You bit back a whine as he ignored you, opting instead to force him to give you attention. You reached up and unbuttoned his fly, he lifted his hips up allowing you to shimmy his pants and underwear slightly. You reached into his pants and pulled out his dick as he settled back down on the couch, his attention still focused on his phone. You ran your hand up and down his length a couple of times, encouraging him to harden before lifting his dick up and licking a stripe up the underside. He sucked in air through his teeth as you kitten licked at the tip, occasionally taking him barely into your mouth to swirl your tongue around the tip but never giving him entirely what he wanted.  
  
He only let you get away with that for a few seconds before he sighed, he brought a hand up to your hair and pushed your head down, forcing you to take his entire length. “Stop teasing and do your job.” he warned, holding your head down for a few seconds before letting you go. You swallowed around him before pulling off with a pop, you began to put all your effort into what you were doing. You glanced up at his face and couldn’t hold back the whine as you saw him still scrolling on his phone. His cock twitched in your mouth from the vibrations but other than that he gave no indication that he had heard you. You sighed to the best of your ability with his dick in your mouth and focused back on what you were doing. You hollowed out your cheeks and sucked hard as you pulled back before deepthroating him and swallowing round him again. You hummed occasionally, causing him to buck his hips up involuntarily, the tip of his dick hitting the back of your throat suddenly and making you gag. Using the hand that wasn’t holding his phone, he reached down and laced his fingers through your hair, tugging gently to encourage you to keep going. The slight attention exciting you and making you work harder, you could feel him twitching in your mouth as he got closer when he suddenly pushed you all the way down. You gagged as he shot his load down your throat, he grunted as he came bucking his hips up into your mouth a couple of times. You swallowed dutifully before he pulled your head back, “Good job, pup, that’ll be all for now.” he said, you pouted but crawled away from him nonetheless, curling up on the large pillow he had placed in the corner where you would wait for him to need you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is literally the shortest thing ive written for kinktober im literally so sorry i wanted it to be longer i just couldnt make it happen i guess lmao


End file.
